Day of Destruction
Day of Destruction (or -=|Day of Destruction\=-)'' is a 2010 Supernatural Disaster movie and the first movie to be released by Rick120. The Movie was due for release in 4-parts, but compliactions meant the movie only reached 3-parts before it was classed as 'discontinued'.'' Plot Part 1: After a horrific nightmare, Rick wakes up to find everything is really OK. He is visited by his neighbour Josh, who brings along his friend Jake. Josh notices that Rick is really on-edge, Rick however explains how it was the dream, but Jake breaks it to him, that is wasn't really a dream, it was on the TV that morning, and they had to evacuate the town as a precaution. Rick switched on the TV to the news channel, that states that the earth core is dying, which is causing its gravity pull to attract all sorts of things, and that New Jersey needs evacuation due to a suspected meteor shower. Sure enough, within a matter of seconds, the meteor shower strikes hard, destroying buildings, Rick, Josh and Jake quickly get into the car, and speed away, barely escaping before the meteors finish falling. Once in the clear, Josh asks whats happening, Rick explains that in his dream, earth magnetic field is failing and that the entire world is on the brink of destruction. Part 2: After a long drive, Rick and the Gang come across a large, uncompleted building, they find a guy standing outside of it, Jake believes he can give them directions to the nearest highway. The guy happens to have a radio, and when Rick asks him about directions, a report comes in about the magnetic field, causing aircraft controls to go faulty, and that 10 aircraft have crashed across the entire planet. After a brief argument, about the whole thing being a conspiracy or not, an 11th aircraft smashed into the tower, causing it to crumble, the guy is killed as a result. Rick, Josh and Jake outrun the crumbling building in the car... just. After tons more driving, the car pulls up outside an airfield, which has a plane- by chance. Josh and Jake go to the plane while Rick has a look around for other survivors. He is greeted by Harry, the owner of the airfield, who tells him that there is more than just meteor showers bound to hit; tornadoes, earthquakes and even a tsunami. Harry switches on the radio, in time to hear the goverment announce that they will be evacuating every city across the world, by plane, to Antartica and that they should be prepared within 30 minutes. Harry however knows they're lying, because they mentioned an airlift hours before. Harry then says that the goverments plan is to put people into giant underground drills, deep beneath the surface of the planet, in order to protect them from the chaos above. However, Harry knows that it would prove far more disasterous; stating it will 'resurface the entire planet'. Rick decides they need to stop them, and he and Harry get into the plane, and are barely able to takeoff. Part 3: After their plane runs out of fuel, the team crash lands in antartica- resulting in the death of Josh. They quickly spot a large hole, and scramble their way towards it, to find a large drill sitting inside of it, getting ready to drill. They sneak aboard to find the ship close to empty, confirming Harry's beliefs. The trio look around the entire ship, to find the Captain, they quickly explain that Antartica is too dangerous to dig, Harry adding on that there is an underground supervolcano, that will blow at anytime. The captain however takes them to the control room, saying how he can monitor any outside temperatures, and that the current underground temperature is around 15.000 degree, and that the hull can take twice that. However, Rick insists he call off the operation, Harry then states that when pressurised the hull will need to give off oxygen in order to sustain a managable atmosphere, and that the excess oxygen would only heat up the rocks, within a matter of minutes, which will set off the volcano, and every faultline on the planet, causing more lives to be lost. The captain does not believe them, and threatens to calls security, but Rick states that they can lead themselves out, but swears that they will stop the launch... as they leave, the captain gives the order to begin the launch sequence... As of this point, it is uncertain what happens, or how Rick and Harry stop the launch... Cancellations In December 2010, Rick began looking at the idea of a follow-up to the movie, after the films abrupt ending, due to the 2010 Bloxxer Awards and GoldenRawards. The idea was at the time described: Day of Destruction: Part 2. But after Rick focused his mind on the creation of Vortex Security: War of the Raiders, both the sequel, and the possibility of a 4th part fell out of the question, and the project was never heard from since March 2011. Remake Rick120 confirmed a that a remake is being highly considered. However, while he is expected to film it, he shall be handing the directors chair to Madformerspro, to give him more experience in Directing. Category:Films Category:2010 Films Category:Cancelled Films